Victorious: Z Apocalypse
by JTPhoenix19
Summary: What happens when an outbreak takes over the Victorious universe? How will they cope with it? And will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Victorious: Z Apocalyptic**

**What happens when an outbreak takes over the Victorious universe? How will they cope with it? And will they survive? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the characters. Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon do.**

**A/N: Hey guys what's up? I hope everybody is alright and doing well =D. Well after watching some zombie movies such as, Resident Evil, Dawn of the Dead, Shawn of the Dead, 28 Days/Weeks Later, and Land of the Dead, I got inspired to write this story. I thought to myself what would happened if the Victorious Universe got invaded with zombies. How will they handle it and will they survive? That is the question. Well hopefully we will find out if they do or not. Well guys enjoy and don't forget to R&R. Oh btw please read my first story Victorious: The College Years ;). Enjoy guys.**

**P.S.: I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC. But I think you would too if Zombies took over the earth. Just saying ;). Also there is going to be a part where i will make the story script format.  
**

**

* * *

Prologue:**

I don't know how this happened? Or how it started? But...it happened...and right now all I'm worried about is trying to survive. But I'm not alone in this hell. André, Cat, Beck, Jade, Robbie (with his puppet rex), Trina, Sinjin, Sikowitz, and myself are the only ones who are still alive. I don't know how but we still are. It just doesn't make sense to me that this sort of thing could happen...it should only be happening in Hollywood movies, but it's not. I have to face reality and accept that it's actually happening. I can lie to you and tell you that I don't know what these things are but thanks to Hollywood I know...I know what they are...flesh eating, son of a chiz, zombies! And all we're trying to do is find more survivors and hope that they're out there.

**Chapter 1: Day 21**

**Tori's Point of View:**

It's been three weeks since this nightmare began, since those monsters have walked the earth. Since the last time I saw normal people (well besides André, Robbie, Jade, Cat, Beck, Sinjin, Sikowitz and my sister Trina, but they're driving me kind of nuts here). We've been on the road in Beck's new modified zombie protected R.V. trying to find any supplies and survivors. But sadly, we barely found any supplies and as for the survivors...well let's just say we are grateful Robbie saw zombieland and memorize the rules to the movie. I'm thinking to myself, if we do survive this...how are we going to repopulate the earth? Will someone have to...with Sikowitz...Oh, God! Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder as someone was shaking me.

"Hey Tori" I can barely recognize the voice. "Hey Tori wake up." I open my eyes and see a blurry person standing in front of me. "Hey you okay?"

"Ye-yeah I am." I sat up on the couch that I was sleeping on. Then I stretch out my body and rubbed eyes for a bit. Once my vision was perfect, I saw who it was. "I'm just tired and exhausted from all that running we did in Phoenix." I said with a smile.

"Well I guess we're going to have to work on that." Andre said with a smirk on his face.

"Where are we now?"

"We're in a town called Duncan. It's right next to the state of New Mexico."

"Oh..." I look around the R.V and see no one else but him. "Where is everyone else?"

"They went to go look for some supplies. I stayed behind to take care of you."

"Aww you're so sweet." I smile at him and noticed that he looked like Rambo except only better looking. André then sat next to me and I gently placed my hand on his cheek. I leaned forward and looked him in the eyes. "So is this the part where I kiss you for protecting me?"

André smirks at me. "Maybe." That smirk he had turned into a huge smile. Just when me and André were about to kiss, we heard someone screaming from outside. I was frightened to see what it was but André got up from the couch and opened the door to the R.V. What he saw outside must have frightened him.

"HOLY CHIZ!"

"What happened, André?" I asked him but he ignored me. All he did was look outside.

"KEEP RUNNING!"

I didn't know what was going on but I got up from the couch and walked to where André was standing and what I saw was horrifying. Hundreds of zombies are running after Cat, Robbie, Trina, Jade, Beck, Sinjin, and Sikowitz. "HOLY SHIT!" Not once in my life did I ever curse but that's the response that came out of my mouth. I mean it's only natural if you were to see hundreds of zombies running after you.

"ANDRÉ, START THE CAR!" yelled Beck as he and the rest of the gang were trying to make it back to the R.V.

André turned around and looked at me. "Tori stay here."

"Oh, like I'm going to go outside and play with them!" I said sarcastically to him.

"Just stay here." He said in an irritated voice. He ran outside and headed toward the ford. Lucky for us, Beck always left us a spare key incase this happens. Suddenly one by one the gang came into the R.V. First being Cat, followed by Robbie, Trina, Sinjin, Jade, Beck and lastly Sikowitz. Sikowitz slammed the door shut and Beck banged on the wall, basically telling André to go. André got the message as he stepped on the gas and we were out of there. I went into the bathroom looked in the back window and saw them running after us. After a few yards they stopped. I guess zombies get tired? When I went back to the living bedroom (a combination of a living room and a bedroom as Beck calls it) and saw the gang trying to catch there breath. I ask the gang if they were alright and as always Jade had to be the one who responded with sarcasm.

"Yeah...Vega, we're all alright...WE JUST DECIDED TO RUN FOR FUN!" said Jade with a pissed off voice.

Beck looked at Jade with a serious look. "Babe, be nice."

"Really, Beck! Fucking really! We almost got eaten by those freaks and you want me to be nice to Vega, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" responded Jade with an angry tone. All of us, even Beck were shock on how Jade responded to him. She never yelled at Beck before, well to my knowledge, but this time Beck felt Jade's wrath. Beck was lost for words as he kept looking at Jade, actually all of us were. Beck just lowered his head, "I'm...sorry..." that's all that Beck said to her. There were no arguments, no fights, no nothing, as if he just gave up. It's not like I wanted them to fight or anything.

"Look Jade, I was just making sure that everyone was okay. You don't have to be a bitch about it." Oh yeah I called her a bitch. I went there.

"EXCUSE ME!" Jade just glared at me like she wanted to kill me. But I wasn't going to back down from her stupid glares. This isn't high school anymore...well we're still teenagers living in a zombie apocalyptic world and our high school did get invaded by zombies...but you know what I mean.

"Alright! Alright! Alright! Enough of this heated battle." said Sikowitz while trying to get our attention, which he did. "Look Jade, Tori was just worried about us. It's only natural that she asked if we were okay." Jade just rolled her eyes at Sikowitz. "Let's just thank the lord that none of us got eaten, understand?" All of us nod our heads in agreement. "Okay good, now that that's done, who's hungry?"

Jade just rolled her eyes and smiled, as the rest of us started to laugh. I don't know how Sikowitz did it but he kept the group from going insane. I guess because he's the crazy one out of all of us. He's even crazier then Sinjin. I looked over at Jade and she looked over at Beck, giving him an apologetic look. Beck nodded, accepting the apology from her. Jade walked over to him and hugged him. He hugged her back. Even though she can be a witch, she has her soft side. Yup I'm done cursing for the day...maybe even for the rest of my life? Everyone started to sit down either on the couch or the floor, while I made my way to the bed. I lie down and look up at the ceiling of the R.V and wondered how this whole zombie apocalyptic started anyway.__

_**

* * *

Flashback: Three weeks ago**_

I remember all of us (except Trina and Sinjin) we're sitting in Sikowitz class, learning the joy of improv. For some reason I always loved this class...maybe because I love acting.

"Okay class, now who can tell me why I like coconut milk?" The entire class, including me, didn't really want to answer his question. "Anyone? Anyone at all?" He began to scout all of us if we knew the answer. "Okay, I know you guys know. So I'll just cover my eyes and grab the nearest student and they will answer the question." Sikowitz covered his eyes with his left hand and walk forward toward my direction.

I closed my eyes and thought to myself, 'Please don't pick me. please don't pick me, please don't pick me.' Suddenly I felt his hand on my shoulder. 'Crap he picked me.' I opened my eyes and saw his hand on my shoulder.

Sikowitz uncovered his eyes and saw me. "Well Tori, since I have chosen you, can you explain to the class why I like coconut milk? Hm...?"

"Because the milk of the coconut gives you visions?" I said questionably.

"That's right Tori, it does give me visions. And do you know what I saw?"

"Uh...no"

"I saw you going up on stage and doing an ABC improv."

Usually I love ABC improv but I wasn't in the mood this time. Let's just say a little visitor came that day. "Do I have to?"

"Yes Tori you have to. Now go on stage and pick you're actors!"

I got up from my chair and walked over to the stage. I looked around the classroom and scouted who I wanted to pick. Ah, I know who I'm choosing. "I pick André, Cat, Robbie, Beck and Jade." Yup I chose the usual people. All of them went on stage.

"Okay class which letter should they start off with." Sikowitz went to the back and took his seat while sipping some coconut milk from his coconut.

Dominic (a boy in our class) raised his hand and said to start off with the letter F.

"Okay so F it is. Ready, set, and action!" Sikowitz pointed at us.

So I decided to start off. "Fruits come in different shape or form."

Cat: "Green apples are my favorite fruit."

Jade: "Hey guess what? I don't care."

Cat: "You're so mean to me!"

Sikowitz: "Ah, I'm sorry Cat but the next letter was I. You're out!"

Cat: "Aw..." Cat walks off the stage toward her seat. Once there she sits down crossing her arms.

Sikowitz: "Okay André your letter is I, and action!"

Andre: "I think that was a little mean Jade."

Jade: "Jeez I'm sorry. There is that better?"

Beck: "Kind of."

Robbie: "Look there's that turtle that bit André's toe."

Andre: "Monkey's that is the same turtle that bit my toe."

Rex: "Now, what do we do about it?"

Jade: "Offer Vega as a sacrifice." said Jade with a big old witchy smile on her face.

I really wasn't in the mood for Jade acting like a witch to me today. "Pea balls, how about we offer you instead, witch." I heard the student's reaction and that word did slip my mind. Or did it?

Jade: "Quite frankly you should keep you're mouth shut, tramp."

Oh, please tell me she did not just call me a tramp. Everybody in the classroom was on there edge of the seat, waiting for me to respond back to Jade; and yes Sikowitz did allow this to happen because he was to busy drinking his coconut milk. Just as I was about to respond to Jade's little comment, principle Eikner made an announcement over the intercom. "Attention all students and faculty members of Hollywood Arts, I have an important announcement to make. According to the news, there have been reports of a major virus going around California and the rest of the United States. This virus is very dangerous and can infect anyone at any giving time. Not much is know about this virus but if someone sneezes, coughs, or does anything physical to you, for example bites or starches you, please go to the nearest hospital as you may or may not be infected. So as safety precaution, I'm informing all students and faculty members to stop what there doing and go home."

"Wait, did he just say we get to go home?" asked Robbie. Before anybody could respond, Sikowitz shushed Robbie.

"I repeat if anyone sneezed, cough, starched or even bit you please report to the nearest hospital as you may or may not be infected. And as a reminder to all the faculty and students please stop what you're doing and go home. Thank you that is all."

After principle Eikner got off the intercom, everybody in the classroom was so silent. Suddenly my phone goes off. (Like that's never happened before.) Everybody in the classroom turn there heads toward me. It's like they never heard a phone ring before. "Uh...I'm sorry. I could have sworn I had it on silence."

"Tori, what did I say about swearing and ringing in my class?"

"That there shall be none of that?"

"You're two for two. Okay (Sikowitz clapped his hands together) since class is over, you don't have to go home but you can't stay here; so be gone."

The rest of the class started to head out of the classroom except for me, André, Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie and Sikowitz who stayed behind.

"So who texted you?" asked André.

"Um..." I looked at my phone at phone and saw that my mom has sent me a message. "Oh, it's from my mom."

"What did she say?" asked Robbie all curious.

"I don't know I haven't even read it yet."

"I bet you it says, Oh Tori you're a disappointment to the family." said Jade with an evil smirk on her face. I would really love to smack her in the face, but as always Beck looked at her with his serious look.

"What?"

"You know what." said Beck.

Jade sighed. "I'm sorry Vega." As she rolled her eyes at me.

I rolled my eyes back at Jade. "Whatever Jade."

"Hey I apologized." She walked toward her seat and started to pack her things. Beck walked over to me and whispered something to me.

"_Look Tori I'm sorry she's acting all..._"

"_Witchy?_"

"_Yeah that. But she just had her...well her present._"

"_Oh...that explains why she's a little more witchy than before_."

"_Yeah..._"

"Beck let's go!" said Jade as she was standing in front of the classroom door.

Beck winked at me as he walked over to his seat to grab his stuff. He then walked up to Jade and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled and then they left the classroom.

"So what did your mom say Tori." asked Cat.

"Oh, right I forgot about that." I look at my phone and saw what see wrote. _[Tori, you and your sister get home ASAP. Tell your sister not you leave without you. Please honey, be careful. Love Mom]_ I stared at the message that my mom wrote to me. She told me to be careful? Is the virus that bad?

"Tori? Tori are you okay?" asked a worried André.

"Yeah I'm fine, but it's what my mom wrote to me that's bothering me. She...she sounds very worried."

"Here let me see that." André took the phone from my hand and read it. His reaction was kind of like mine. He stared at the message and probably thought the same thing I did. He looked at me and smiled at me. I couldn't help but feel his warmth of his smile. "Maybe she's just worried Tor. She probably doesn't want you or your sister to be in any kind of trouble."

"Yeah Tori, don't let it bother you too much." said Robbie.

"At least you have parents that worry about you." said Rex even though we all its Robbie throwing his voice.

"Hey! Some things are personal."

"I know." Robbie hugged Rex like if Rex was his child.

"Well guys maybe we should all go home." said Cat.

"Yeah maybe we should." said André.

"Okay but I have to text my sister." André gave me back my phone and as soon as I was about to text Trina, she texted me a message. I opened the message and read it. _[Tori where r u? Mom said we should go home together. I'm waiting in the main entrance for you. Hurry up. Xoxo]_ "Well apparently my mom texted her too."

"Alright then let's go." said André.

Just as we were about to walk out of the classroom, we all stopped and turned around to see Sikowitz drinking from another coconut.

"Um...Mr. Sikowitz?" said Cat in a questionable form.

Sikowitz stopped drinking his coconut milk and looked at Cat. "Yes Cat?"

"Aren't you going to go home?"

"Yeah, soon enough." Then he continued to drink his coconut milk.

"Okay." Then we all just left the classroom after that.

* * *

Once Trina and I got home, my mom hugged us both as tight as humanly possible.

"Mom...you're...crushing...us..." I told her.

"Oh I'm sorry dear." She let us go. "I'm just glad that both of you are okay."

"Yeah why wouldn't we be mom." said my annoying sister.

"Is it that serious?" I asked my mom trying to figure out what's going on.

"Well the news is saying that this virus is causing a lot of harm. Many people are dying from this disease and it's spreading like wild fire."

"Okay that's good to know. Anyway I'll be upstairs in my room if you need me." And up goes my sister Trina to her room. Suddenly we hear the door open and my dad walks in the house.

"Hey, I'm home."

"Oh sweetie." My mom rushed over to my dad and hugged him very tightly.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." My mom stopped hugging him and moved back a little.

"What's wrong dear?"

"Some lunatic we arrested earlier today bit my arm." My mom and I looked at my dad and to tell you the truth, we were kind of scared.

"David..." My mom placed her both her hand in front of her mouth, like if she were praying. "Please tell me that medical officials checked out your bite mark."

My dad smiled at my mom. "Don't worry honey they did. Everything checks out."

"Are you sure?" My mom asked concerned.

"Yes honey, I'm sure. If you don't believe me, I'll show you the medical reports."

"Okay good." My mom seemed relieved when my dad told her that he was fine. Also the medical reports did help as well. After a few hours of watching the news and hearing updates about the virus, I started to notice my dad's face was becoming a little pale. I thought at the time he was probably tired. But boy was I wrong.

**

* * *

A/N:Well guys I hoped you enjoyed this story and don't forget to check out my Victorious: The College Years story. Well R&R and tell me what you think. Is there some cheesy lines, if the whole story was cheesy or anything but and I mean this BUT DON'T FLAME UNDERSTAND OTHER WISE I WILL FIND YOU AND CUT YOU YUP WITH MY SCISSORS, OKAY GREAT. (Sorry a little Jade in me =D.) But yeah guys R&R and I Hope you enjoyed it =D.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Victorious: Z Apocalyptic**

**Disclaimer: Oh I have to have one of these again...sigh...Well I don't own Victorious. Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon do. I do own my book bag so I guess that's the only thing I own =D.**

**A/N: Hey what's up guys? I will just like to thank all of the readers who alerted or favored the story. And I would like to apologize again for the delay. I was studying for midterms and had tons of HW. (Sigh...that's school for ya.) When I took a break from studying, I read some stories here and there on fanfiction. I like reading a lot of stories here =D. (Especially from some of my alerted writers. Oh you know who you guys are =D.) Also when I'm taking a break I start to think of ideas for this story and for the college years. Well this is what I came up with...and again I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so X10,000,000, sorry about the delay. I hope I continue to please you guys =D [even though that sounds wrong but you know what I mean ;-).]**

**SHOUT OUTS: I will like to give shout outs to the following readers for Favored or Alerted the story:**

**Animorph92**

**Cartunegirl56**

**Funelcakerocks**

**Multi-Shipper Girl**

**Rytzkasy**

**Tawny-Fern**

**TerraXbbXFAN2**

**Toripaige224**

**Trachie17**

**Whateva876**

**Thank you guys for liking this story and I will also like to thank Animorph92, Multi-Shipper Girl, MyTrainDance27, Rytzkasy and Whateva876 for commenting on the story.**

**Animorph92: Who doesn't like Zombies lol. Well if it happened in real life I wouldn't because I'll probably run away lol. But then again hm...Well anyway I will like to thank you back for checking out my story and reviewing it. I'm glad you like those parts in the story. Also I will be showing Jade breaking down and you'll see what I mean when that part of the story happens. Yeah I was thinking about that, showing how the outbreak effected everybody else and how they got to where they are. But we'll see where it goes from there and thank you for the idea. Also thank you for reviewing my story and of course I LOVE ZOMBIES! ;) ****P.S: Your story rocks! Keep up the good work =D.**

**Multi-Shipper Girl: Thank you and I'm glad you thought this story is good. Actually this story was more like a tryout. I just got the idea after watching some of the movies I mentioned in the previous chapter and also after seeing High School of the Dead, an anime show that someone recommended me. But the reason I said this story was a tryout is because I just wrote it in one hour. Surprised? Yeah, me too lol. But it wasn't the edited version you read but more like a rough copy of it. But hey I guess when you have an idea and in the mood of writing the story then you write it. This is what became of it. I don't want to sound cocky or anything but it just amazes me how a human mind works. But that's a different story. Sorry for going on there lol. I'm also glad you like these kind of stories about horror, suspense, apocalyptic and what ever else is down the road. And don't worry I can't help myself either since I like these kind of stuff to, especially ZOMBIES! AAAAAH! Well I hope you enjoy the rest of the story =D.****P.S: You story rocks too =D.**

**Rytzkasy & MyTrainDance27: Oh I will continue this story and don't worry there is more to come. You can count on it =D.**

**Whateva876: David isn't a zombie yet but he will be...AAAAAAAAAAH! Hahahaha I hope you enjoy the rest of the story =D.**

**Well guys enjoy the chapter and the rest of the story =D.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Day of the Incident Day 01 - 02 Part I  
**

**Prologue****: I didn't notice it at first but...that day...that day was the beginning of this nightmare...the beginning of hell on earth.**

**Tori's Point of View:**

A few hours have passed by, I didn't know when or how but I had fallen asleep on the couch. It was probably due to the fact that I was bored, since most of the stations were on the emergency broadcasting system or news update. Suddenly I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, which startled me. I woke up as quickly as possible and saw the person who was in front of me.

"Mom..." I said in a soft voice.

"Oh good you're awake." She said smiling at me.

I sat up on the couch and she sat right next to me. I quickly glanced at the T.V. which was still on. Then we looked at each other. "Mom you've scared me half to death."

"Sorry honey."

"Why are your hands so cold?" I asked curiously.

"I just finished washing the dishes."

"Oh, that explains it." I looked around the living room and see no one else. "Hey mom, where's dad?"

"He went up stairs to our room (referring to my parents room). He said that he felt tired and decided to go to sleep."

"Yeah, he did look tired when he came home." My mom nodded in agreement. "And Trina?"

"She's still in her room."

I simply rolled my eyes and smiled at my mom. She smiled back at me. "So is there any new update on the virus."

She shook her head. "Just more people dying. Over two-thirds of Americans are infected and being kept in a quarantine camp."

My eyes widen. "Can...they...do that?"

"If it hurts society in any form then sadly they can."

'In other news...'

My mom turned off the T.V. "Maybe we should get some sleep." I nodded my head in agreement.

* * *

A few hours have passed by since I was in my room. I kept tossing and turning in my bed. I was trying to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. I turned to my side and saw the clock and it was only twelve o'clock at night. I just turned on my back and stared at the ceiling. For some reason my instinct was telling me something was wrong, that something...isn't right. I felt like a shadow was floating above me. It wouldn't leave me alone...kind of like an annoying rash or Sinjin. I didn't know why I felt like this but...something terrible was about to happen. Suddenly I heard a scream coming from my parents room. It startled me at first but I had enough courage to get out of my bed and run to my parents bedroom. The minute I opened the door, I turned on the lights. My eyes widen when I saw blood stains on the floor and on my parents bed. A million questions ran through my head. Where are my parents? What happened to them? Are they alright? Who could have done this? Why is there blood on the floor and on the bed? How come we didn't eat dinner? Suddenly there was another scream, I got startled again but this time Trina was the one who screamed.

"TORI!"

She screamed my name at the top of her lungs. I was scared to even move. I knew something bad was about to happen and I was right. I shook off whatever feeling of fear I had in me. I calm myself down by taking deep breaths and remembered my dad kept a gun in his drawer. I ran over to the drawer and try to open it, but to no avail. It needed a key and right now I didn't have time to look for it. So I ran to my room and grabbed a bat from my closet and walked into the hallway.

"TRINA! MOM! DAD! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!"

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. Out of instinct, I turned around quickly and swung the bat. All I saw was Trina yelp and ducked as quickly as she could. Lucky for her she took those martial arts class.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"I'm sorry; just don't sneak up on me like that." After Trina got up, she grabbed my arm and forced me to follow her. Even though I was nagging her to let me go and tell me where our parents were, she led me to the bathroom. We walked in, to see my dad vomiting in the toilet and my mom talking, more like yelling, on the phone. My guess, it was with the doctor.

"HE'S VOMITTING BLOOD...WHAT YOU DO ME...YOU'RE OUR PRIVATE DOCTOR GET OVER HERE...WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO...FINE, SCREW YOU!"

My mom hanged up the phone and slammed it to the floor.

"O-okay...I-I think...I'm o-okay now..." My dad said as he sat next to the toilet, breathing hard. Blood was dripping from his mouth and his skin was pale, like somebody sucked the color out of him. I wanted to cry but all I could do was stare at my dad. "Don't b-be mad h-h-honey...I'm s-sure...I-I-I'm f-f-in-n-n-e..."

My mom looks at my father like he's crazy or gone mad. "David, LOOK AT, YOURSELF! You look like you're about to die and...and..." My mom put her hand to her mouth, covering it. I saw the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. My dad just looked at her and looked back at me and Trina.

"Honey...n-n-n-not in front o-of the k-k-kids..."

My mom turns her head to the side and saw me and Trina standing there. She looked at us...it was a feeling I couldn't shake off. She knew, she knew my dad was about to die. I looked at my mom and I felt the tears coming down my cheeks. I bit my bottom lip holding in whatever emotions I was feeling. My mom looked back at my dad. He just smiled at her.

"I-I-I love you...g-g-guys...n-n-now I'm g-g-goin-n-ng to t-take a little n-n-nap..." My dad tilted his head backwards, hitting the wall and slowly closed his eyes. The room was silent for a few seconds and I didn't know what to make of it. I was scared to even think about what had happened. We all were but...

"David..." My mom walked over to him trying to shake him. "David!" She shook him again trying to wake him up, but it was no use. "DAVID!" She smacked him across the face. My eyes widen when she did that but my mom knew what had happened, we all did. She started to cry, more like break down, on his chest, yelling at him. "H-how could you! ...David...how could YOU!..." I turned around to see Trina, she was on her knees, covering her mouth. Tears were running down her cheek and that's when it hit me. My dad, the king of this family... the man who was there for all of us...the man who I loved with all my heart is...is...gone. The next thing I knew I had dropped the bat from my hand, hitting the floor and began to cry. I didn't know when I started to but I was. I got on my knees and covered my face. I felt someone hug me tightly. I didn't even bothered to look up but I knew it was Trina. Suddenly we heard a moan come from my dad. The three of us looked up to see my dad alive and just looking at us. Without a word, my mom slowly got up off him and stood right in front of him. Me and Trina got up from the floor and just stood behind my mom.

"D-David?" My mom said in an uncertain voice.

My dad didn't respond and just got up from the floor. He just stood there with a blank expression on his face. He moaned a little more. For some reason I felt really uncomfortable with this. (Maybe it was due to the fact that when people die they should stay dead.) I felt scared. I turned to see Trina and she looked back at me with the same expression.

"Oh my, God! DAVID YOU'RE ALIVE!" My mom hugged my dad so tightly. The minute she hugged him, my heart stopped as to what happened next.

My dad bit into my mom's shoulder as she screamed in pain. The both fell to the floor, with my dad on top. There was blood gushing everywhere. I didn't know what to do. I just stood there shocked out of my mind. This is not supposed to be happening. My dad kept munching away at my mom as she just screamed. For a minute, I meet with my mom's eyes and in that instinct I felt like she told me to run. But I couldn't. I was frozen in fear. Suddenly I saw Trina grab the bat off the floor and hit my dad on the head with it. He fell off my mom, hitting the floor and just got back up. He looked at us and I could tell he was pissed off.

Trina just grabbed my arm as we began to run out of the bathroom and into the hallway. My dad ran right after us. I was just praying that my mom was still alive. Trina led us down stairs to the first floor. We ran into the kitchen and hid behind the kitchen counter. Trina just looked at me. She knew I still had a scared look on my face. I just felt the tears coming down my cheeks and then I felt a smack right across my face.

"_I'm sorry Tori, but that was for your own good._" She said whispering to me. I didn't say anything in my defense. I just put my hand on my cheek.

"_Look Tori, that thing that just bit mom isn't our dad anymore. Whatever the hell it is we have to kill it. Do you understand me?_"

"_I...I..._"

"_No, no Tori don't second guess it. Look if we don't kill that thing, it will kill us. Do you want to die?_"

I shook my head.

"_Okay then, listen up, before dad became that, he told me to make an extra copy of a certain key. But I didn't do it, you know with my busy life and all._"

I just looked at her with a serious look.

"_Oh right. Well the key opens up the drawer, where dad keeps his handgun._"

"_How did you..._"

"_Don't ask. But what I want you to do is, go up to my room and get the key, while I keep daddy dearest distracted._"

I was about to protest against with what my sister said but I ruled against it. "_But where is it exactly?_"

"_It's in my top drawer where the big mirror is. It's right next to my Lady Gaga and Ke$ha c.d._"

"_Okay, I got it._"

"_You're ready?_"

I nodded my head.

"Go!"

As we got up from behind the kitchen counter we saw my dad look at us. His eyes were locked on us.

"TORI GO!"

I ran towards the stairs as quickly as I could. I didn't dare myself to look behind me. I heard Trina scream but I was just focused on finding that key.

* * *

**A/N: I felt this chapter was a little short. I owe you guys a lot since I left you hanging there for almost a full month. And again I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for the delay. I'll try to have the third chapter by this Friday or the latest this coming up Monday since I don't have class for one full week. SPRING BREAK YEAH! Well anyway guys R&R (Read & Review) Thank you for reading =D.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Victorious: Z Apocalyptic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider do. **

**A/N: Hey guys =D. Once again I would like to apologize for this long awaited Chapter. I was working all of spring break and did a little over time so I'm sorry guys. I know I promised that I would upload this chapter 2 weeks ago Friday or Saturday but I didn't like the outcome of chapter 3. So I had to rewrite it like 4 or 5 times until I was satisfied and I hope you guys are satisfied with it as well. Well here is chapter three =D. Enjoy.**

**SHOUT OUTS: I will like to give shout outs to the following readers stayed patient and alerted/favored the story:**

**Animorph92**

**Cartunegirl56**

**Funelcakerocks**

**Multi-Shipper Girl**

**Rytzkasy**

**Tawny-Fern**

**TerraXbbXFAN2**

**Toripaige224**

**Trachie17**

**Whateva876**

**I will also like to give a Shout out to the new readers:**

**ohsnapitzJess**

**petpermint**

**KC (Anonymous)**

**Thank you so much for Alerting/adding it to your favorite list.**

**P.S.: There will be a part of the story in where I will use script format once again.**

**ENJOY THE CHPATER!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Day of the Incident Day 01 – 02 Part II  
**

**Prologue:** **It was the end of a new beginning...**

**Tori's Point of view:**

The minute I got to Trina's room I ran for the drawer with the big mirror. I opened the first top drawer and found her Lady Gaga and Kesha C.D. but the Key wasn't there. I searched deeply in the drawer, thinking that the key could be buried in all of her stuff but I only found her make up kit.

'Stupid Trina, she'd probably moved it.'

I opened the second top drawer and just found books, letters and even a box of condoms. I have no idea whose she doing it with but that's the last thing on my mind. (But I'm still curious.) I finally opened the last top drawer and searched like a mad woman. Finally I found the key, well not exactly where Trina said she had placed it but that's beside the point. I ran to my parent's room and went for the drawer that had the gun. Once I opened it, then I saw the gun just laying there. I just stared at it, thinking that it was because of this weapon so many people were murdered, so many people have lost there loved ones and so many innocent children died. I always hated guns and I swore never to use one... but I had too. I had no other options. As I saw how silver and shiny it was, I slowly pick up the gun and it felt so cold and heavy in my hand. Suddenly I heard a moan come from behind me. I slowly turned around and saw my mom standing right in front of me.

"M-Mom?"

"T-Tori-"

She responded to me and had the same blank expression on her face that my dad had. But then she smiled at me. I couldn't help myself but feel happy that my mom is still alive. I felt tears forming in the corner of my eyes.

"Mom...you're...alive!" I said all choked up. Out of instinct I hugged my mom as tightly as I could. But that's when it hit me. Didn't my mom hug my dad before he bit her? Before, he started to devour her shoulder. I just hope that what I'm thinking isn't right. I looked up at her and saw that she was ready to bite me. Crap I was right. I pushed her away from me but that didn't stop her as she tackled me to the floor. While she tackled me, the gun slipped from my hand. I saw it go underneath the bed.

'CHIZ!' I thought to myself while I was holding my mom's arms. As I was struggling against my mom, all I could think about was not to get bitten and getting that gun. I looked at my mom as she was trying to bite my face? Or was it my neck? Well whatever she was trying to bite she was lusting for it.

'Think Tori! How do you get a zombie off you?' Then it just hit me. I kneed my mom in her lower stomach and threw her off me. I quickly crawled underneath the bed and grab the gun. Once I got it, I crawled out to the other side and got up from the floor. I saw my mom get up off the floor and her eyes were locked on me. I pointed the gun right at her nervously.

"Mom, stop! Please stop right there!"

She just smiled at me with her blank expression on her face. It creep me out. She got on the bed and slowly started to crawl towards me, like a lion hunting it's pray before ripping it into pieces.

"I-I mean it! Don't come any closer!" I cocked the gun.

"T-Tori-" She said while smiling blankly at me.

The way she keeps calling my name and smiling at me keeps freaking me out. "STOP!" Suddenly she lunged at me. I closed my eyes and fired the gun. At that instinct, my head was flooded with memories about my mom. I remembered all the things that she did for me. All the times she was there when I was hurt, when I was sick, how she would hold me when I was scared and how I left like nothing can harm me in her arms. Everything came all at once but I knew it had to be done. I heard a screech from my mom and then a loud thud. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the upper half of my mom's body on the floor and her lower half on the bed. She was laying there motionless. I was scared to even check if she was really dead or not. 'She's probably dead.' I thought to myself. But man was I wrong. The minute I was about to head to the door, I saw my mom crawl her lower half of the body off the bed and stand up off the floor. I slowly started to walk backwards toward the door.

"T-Tori-"

She kept smiling blankly at me and I wish she stop doing that. She led out a loud screech and I covered my ears. Man was that deafening to the ears. She was about to charge at me but this time I didn't hesitate to shoot her. I fired the gun three times and two bullets hit her in the chest and the other in her shoulder. She fell back and fell to the floor. I stood over her and shot her in the head.

"This time you stay dead."

Suddenly I heard a loud scream come from the kitchen. "Trina!" I ran out of the room and headed for the kitchen. Once I got there I saw my dad cornered Trina.

"Get away from me!" She said while swinging the bat right in front of her.

"Trina!"

Both my dad and Trina looked at my direction.

"Tori!" Yelled Trina.

My dad locked his eyes on me and ran towards me. I pointed the gun at him and cocked it as quickly as I could, then fired it at him. It hit him in the chest and he fell to the floor.

"Good he's dead." Said Trina happily.

"Not quite yet."

"What do you mea...?"

"You'll see." I said cutting my sister off. I walked over to him and stood over him. I cocked the gun and fired the gun at his head. He let out a screeched and laid there motionless. "He was playing possum."

"Well I don't care what animal he is, let's just get the hell out of here as quickly as possible."

I shook my head as Trina grabbed the keys to the minivan. We went to the garage and got in the minivan. Once she started it, she opened the garage door and we left. I rested my head on the passenger window and felt tear drops coming from my eyes. I sob quietly. I killed the two people that meant the world to me. Memories just flooded my mind. I never looked back, not once, because on that day the life that I once knew was over and my life as Victoria 'Tori' Vega has changed for the rest of my life. I came back to my senses when the R.V. stopped moving.

* * *

**André's Point of View:**

**Present Day, Day 27**

After a couple of hours of driving, I decided to stop the car in the middle of the road. I made sure that there weren't any zombies in sight. I turned off the ignition and got out of the car. I closed the door behind me and walked over to the R.V. I knocked on the door as loud as I could but nobody answered it. I waited a few seconds and knocked on the door

again. I saw the door open and there stood Robbie, with Cat behind him, as he pointed his double barrel shotgun at me.

I put my arms up. "Relax, I come in peace."

He lowered his gun down. "It's just André you guys." Said Robbie over his shoulders. He rested the shotgun next to Beck's bed.

I put my hands down and walked in. I closed the door behind me.

"André!" said Cat while she embraced me in a tight hug. Then she let me go and I put my arm around her, while she put her arm around my waist.

"André, just in time, now we can talk about where we're going to next." Said Sikowitz. I don't know how, but Sikowitz became the leader and father figure of the group.

"Sure." We all gathered in a circle. I sat next to Sikowitz, who was on my left and Tori who was on my right. Trina sat next to Tori; while Cat sat next to Trina; while Robbie, who was holding Rex on his lap, sat next to Cat; while Beck sat next to Robbie; while Jade sat in between Beck and Sinjin; while Sinjin sat next to Sikowitz. (Confused? Yeah, me too.)

Robbie: "So where are we going anyway?"

Rex: "It better be a good place man."

Andre: 'I still don't know why Robbie carries that stupid puppet around.'

Cat: "Oooooh, I know, I know!" Cat raised her hand.

Sikowitz: "Yes Cat." Pointed Sikowitz at her.

Cat: "Let's go to play land! You know the carnival." Everyone looked at Cat as if she's gone crazy.

Tori: "Um...Cat..."

Cat: "Yeah, Tori?"

Tori: "Play land is back in California."

Cat: "So?"

Robbie: "So we can't go back sweetie."

Rex: "Yeah you bimbo!"

Robbie: "REX!"

Cat: "Robbie! Tell your stupid puppet to stop being mean to me."

Robbie: "He's not a puppet!"

Sikowitz: "Alright shush! Now, Cat, we can't go to play land because we're in New Mexico and California is really far away."

Cat: "Aw phooey!" Cat crossed her arms and pouted.

Rex: "Maybe we should take Cat to a mental hospital." Rex laughed out loud.

Jade: "Okay that's it." Jade smacked Rex upside the head.

Rex: "Ow!"

Robbie: "JADE!"

Jade: "Tell your stupid puppet to shut up and stop making fun of Cat."

Cat: "Yeah!"

Robbie: "He's not a puppet!"

Tori: As everyone started to bicker, Tori looked at my direction and saw that I was spaced out. "Oh, I know that look. What's on your mind, Harris?"

André: Everyone became silent and looked at me. I came back to reality and looked at Tori. "Well you see, back in Phoenix, I saw this poster on the wall while we were getting supplies."

Trina: "And?" I looked at Trina.

André: "Well the poster read,** 'Come to Canada to escape your reality' **in big letters."

Sinjin: "So, what does that have to do with anything?"

André: I turned my attention to the group. "Well you see I also found this journal in Phoenix."

Tori: "Dude I'm lost."

Everyone else agreed with Tori by either nodding there head in agreement or by answering, "Yeah, me too."

André: "Hold on, this will make sense in a minute." I got up from the floor and walked over to my backpack (or book bag whichever you prefer) and took out the journal. I walked back to the circle and sat back down, between Tori and Sikowitz. I opened it and searched the pages until I found what I was looking for. "Here." I pointed at the journal entry. Sikowitz grabbed it off my hand and started to read it. "See, someone wrote that there is a shelter camp up in Canada."

Jade: "And you didn't share this information, why?"

André: "At first I thought it was just some regular journal but as I started to read it, I recently found out that the shelter camp even exists."

Beck: "When?"

André: "When you guys went to search for supplies back in Duncan."

Tori: "While I was asleep?" I nodded my head in agreement.

Sikowitz: "Interesting..." He said while reading the journal.

André: "Yup and since its cold in Canada then..."

Jade: Jade cut me off. "...Then there are no zombies."

André: "And since there are no zombies..."

Beck: "Then there are survivors."

André: "Exactly."

Trina: "So then why are we sitting around here for? Let's get going."

Beck: "We would but there's a problem."

Trina: "What's that?"

Jade: "We dropped all of the supplies we had while we were being chased by those zombies back in Duncan."

Trina: "Oh, right."

Robbie: "So then we'll have to get new supplies in the next town."

Sinjin: "And where's that exactly?"

Robbie: "Well we're going to need to ask Mr. Harris where we are."

André: "Huh? Me?"

Cat: "Well you were the one who was driving."

André: "True."

Trina: "So where are we?"

André: "Well like Sikowitz said, we're in New Mexico, on route ninety-two."

Robbie: "Okay, let me get the map of New Mexico."

Lucky for us Robbie took all the maps from the gift shop back in Safford. Robbie got up from the circle and put Rex on the couch. He then proceeded to his backpack and took out the map of New Mexico. He laid it down, on top of Beck's bed and we all gathered around Robbie.

Robbie: "Okay since André said that we're in route ninety-two..." He pointed to the route we we're on. "...Then the next town will be..." He traced his finger until he hit the next town close to us. "...Virden."

Sikowitz: "Okay after that where do we go?"

Robbie: "We're going to keep going on route ninety-two until we hit route seventy and from there we'll follow the road all the way to the end." Robbie removed his finger from the map.

Beck: "After that we go south into Lordsburg, pass that, and go on interstate ten."

Robbie: "Exactly."

Jade: "And from there it's a long way to interstate twenty-five where we need to go into Colorado."

Robbie: "Yes, it's a long way but we can make it in one-to-two days top."

Sinjin: "If we traveled day and night without stopping."

Robbie: "That's the point."

Beck: "Okay so we each have to take turns driving for a certain amount of hours. I'm down." Beck looked at Sinjin, as like he was telling him if he's in or not.

Sinjin: "Fine by me."

Beck: Beck gave his attention to the rest of us. "What about the rest of you?"

Tori: "I have no problem with it."

Jade: "Count me in."

Cat: "Me too."

Robbie: "Same."

Sikowitz: "Ditto."

Trina: "Yeah I'll do it. Maybe we could run into a hot guy who survived the zombie attack." Jade just rolled her eyes at her while Tori just shook her head shamefully. I just chuckled a little.

Beck: "Looks like everyone is on board."

Jade: "Except for one person."

They all gave there attention to me.

Beck: "Well?"

André: "You know I'm down for it."

Sikowitz: "Alright then it's settled. But we'll leave tomorrow morning since most of us are tired."

Beck: "Yeah, we're going to need our energy for this trip."

André: "Alright the let's get some sleep."

We all had our sleeping arrangements done when we first left Los Angeles. Jade and Beck would sleep on the bed while Robbie, Cat, Trina and Tori sleep on the couch. Sikowitz, Sinjin and I have volunteered to sleep on the floor. But for the last couple of days, Tori, has been sleeping on the floor with me. Why? I guess I make her feel secure just like any best friend would do. Maybe we're starting to become more than that. Maybe we're becoming official? Nah, I don't think two days worth of kissing makes it official. Maybe it's just that friends with benefits thing. Well whatever it is, I just hope that I don't stop kissing her. I shut off the lights to the R.V. and headed for my bed (which is the floor).

"Goodnight." Said a cheerful Cat.

"Night." We all said in unison.

Tori snuggled with me. I kissed her on her forehead and put my arm around her. I closed my eyes and tried to remember how all of this came to be.

* * *

**A/N: Well guys I hope you enjoyed chapter three. Originally I had planned to make chapter three the longest chapter in the whole story but I decided against it. So the other half of this chapter will go into chapter four and it will be about André's point of view. Also I've been talking to some of the readers (Animorph92 and Whateva86) about certain ideas I can add to the story. They gave me good ideas and I will use both of there ideas that they gave me. Don't worry guys you'll be credited when that Chapter comes. Well guys R & R. Expect chapter four soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Victorious: Z Apocalyptic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider do. **

**A/N: Hey guys =D. Well I got some exciting news chapter four is here YAY! I re-updated chapter three but I see no one got an alerted email (I know this because I also get one if I upload my own story.) Well read the re-uploaded chapter three and then you can read chapter four. It will make more sense that way. If you don't want to you don't have too. But it will confuse you.**

**P.S.: There is a part in this chapter that you are familiar too. Don't skip it as it tells it from André's point of view.**

**SHOUT OUTS: I will like to give shout outs to the following readers who alerted/favored the story:**

**Animorph92 (Now going by MrEpic92)**

**Cartunegirl56**

**Funelcakerocks**

**Multi-Shipper Girl**

**OhsnapitzJess**

**Petpermint**

**Rytzkasy**

**Tawny-Fern**

**TerraXbbXFAN2**

**Toripaige224**

**Trachie17**

**Whateva876**

**KC (Anonymous)**

**I will also like to give a Shout out to the new reader:**

**DecidingBetweenJazzAndAlice**

**mollydollysinginggurl**

**OfficeFlan**

**Thank you so much for Alerting/adding this story to your favorite list.**

**Enjoy chapter four!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Day of the Incident Day 01 – 02 Part III**

**Prologue:**** That day was a new breaking point in my life. It was me against the world...of zombies.**

**André's Point of View: **

_**Flashback: (Day of the Incident) Three weeks ago**_

It was like any other day at Hollywood Arts, just your typical sunny day with my not so typical teacher, Sikowitz. I remember all of us (except Trina and Sinjin of course) were all sitting in Sikowitz class, learning the joys of improv. Now don't get me wrong, I love this class even though there is a lot of craziness in it. But that day class was even crazier than the average craziness that there usually is.

"Okay class, now who can tell me why I like coconut milk?"

I looked around the classroom and saw no one raised there hand. Heck, I don't blame them. It's a crazy question to begin with.

"Anyone? Anyone at all?"

'Apparently no one knew the answer.'

"Okay, I know you guys know. So I'll just cover my eyes and grab the nearest student and they will answer the question."

Sikowitz cover his eyes with his left hand and started walking towards Tori's direction. Boy, do I feel sorry for her if she gets picked. I saw Tori close her eyes, wishing that she wouldn't get picked. Too late he grabbed her shoulder. I smirked a little. She opened her eyes and the look on her face was priceless. Actually it was kind of cute. I briefly glanced at Beck who had a smirk on his face, while he was looking at me. I raised my eye brow at him. He continued to smirk and just shook his head at me. Jade gave him a questionable look and Beck just shook his head. I shrugged it off and looked back at Tori.

"Well Tori, since I have chosen you, can you explain to the class why I like coconut milk? Hm...?"

"Because the milk give you visions?"

"That's right Tori, it does give me visions. And do you know what I saw?"

"Uh...no."

"I saw you going up on stage and doing an ABC improv."

I saw the look on Tori's face go from a questionable form to an annoyed form. I thought she liked doing ABC improv.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes Tori you have to. Now go on stage and pick your actors!"

* * *

After the whole ABC improv and the little heated battle between Jade and Tori, which caught my attention and everyone else's, except Sikowitz, principal Eikner made an announcement over the intercom.

"Attention all students and faculty members of Hollywood Arts, I have an important announcement to make. According to the news, there have been reports of a major virus going around California and the rest of the United States. This virus is very dangerous and can infect anyone at any giving time. Not much is know about this virus but if someone sneezes, coughs, or does anything physical to you, for example bites or starches you, please go to the nearest hospital as you may or may not be infected. So as safety precaution, I'm informing all students and faculty members to stop what there doing and go home."

"Wait, did he just say we get to go home?" asked Robbie. Before anybody could respond, Sikowitz shushed Robbie.

"I repeat if anyone sneezed, cough, starched or even bit you please report to the nearest hospital as you may or may not be infected. And as a reminder to all the faculty and students please stop what you're doing and go home. Thank you that is all."

After principle Eikner got off the intercom, everybody in the classroom was so silent.

Suddenly Tori's phone goes off. I wanted to laugh but I held it in. Everybody in the classroom looked at her, including me.

"Uh...I'm sorry. I could have sworn I had it on silence."

"Tori, what did I say about swearing and ringing in my class?"

"That there shall be none of that?"

"You're two for two. Okay (Sikowitz clapped his hands together) since class is over, you don't have to go home but you can't stay here; so be gone."

Everybody in the class, except me, Tori, Jade, Beck, Cat, Robbie and Sikowitz who stayed behind, left the class.

"So who texted you?" I asked curiously at Tori.

"Um..." She looked at her. "Oh, it's from my mom."

"What did she say?" asked Robbie.

"I don't know I haven't even read it yet."

She seemed kind of annoyed at Robbie for some reason. I don't know what he did to her but I'm sure she had her reasons. All of a sudden Jade, like always, had to say something sarcastic to Tori.

"I bet you it says, oh Tori you're a disappointment to the family." Tori just started her down. I was about to say something to her but Beck beat me to it. He gave Jade the usual look.

"What?" Jade asked innocently.

"You know what." Beck said in a serious tone.

Jade sighed. "I'm sorry Vega." Jade rolled her eyes at Tori.

Tori rolled her eyes back at Jade. "Whatever Jade."

"Hey I apologized." She walked toward her seat and started to pack her things. Beck walked over to Tori and whispered something to her. I couldn't make out what they were saying to each other but I knew it had to do something to do with Jade.

"Beck let's go!" Commanded Jade as she was standing in front of the classroom door.

Beck winked at Tori as he walked over to his seat to grab his stuff. He then walked up to Jade and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled and then they left the classroom. I wonder why Beck winked at Tori. It's not like I was jealous or anything but I was just curious.

"So what did your mom say Tori." asked Cat.

"Oh, right I forgot about that." Replied Tori as she looked at her phone. I'm guessing whatever her mom wrote to her made her feel uncomfortable.

"Tori? Tori are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine, but it's what my mom wrote to me that's bothering me. She...she sounds very worried."

"Here let me see that." I took the phone from Tori and saw what her mom wrote to her._ [Tori, you and your sister get home ASAP. Tell your sister not you leave without you. Please honey, be careful. Love Mom]_ The message did come off a little weird. I was thinking if the message had anything to do with the virus and if it's as serious as principal Eikner said it was. I looked at Tori and couldn't help but smile at her. Did she...Did she just...Nah. "Maybe she's just worried Tor. She probably doesn't want you or your sister to be in any kind of trouble."

"Yeah Tori, don't let it bother you too much." said Robbie.

"At least you have parents that worry about you." said Rex even though I knew it was Robbie.

"Hey! Some things are personal."

"I know." Robbie hugged Rex like if Rex was his child. Sometimes Robbie cares for Rex like if he's alive...Maybe he is...scary thought.

"Well guys maybe we should all go home." said Cat.

"Yeah maybe we should." said André.

"Okay but I have to text my sister." Tori gave me the, 'Please can I have my phone back look.' I smirked just a little and gave her back her phone. As soon as she was about to text Trina, Tori received a text message. She quietly read it. "Well apparently my mom texted her too."

"Alright then let's go." I said to the group.

* * *

After we left Sikowitz class, me, Tori, Robbie with Rex of course and Cat met up with Trina at the front lobby of the school. Boy it was like a ghost town.

"Finally! What took you so long!" Trina said to Tori while she had her arms crossed and tapping her foot. She kind of reminded me of a mom.

"Well I'm sorry to keep you waiting from your important life." Tori said sarcastically to her.

"Well you should be."

Tori just shook her head while Cat, Robbie and I just chuckled.

"Well come on Tori, we don't have all day. If we're not home soon mom is going to kill us."

"Alright, alright." Tori turns around and looks at us. "Well guys I got to go. If I don't leave, princess over there is going to kill me."

Trina walked up to Tori and hugged her. "Thanks, I'm so glad you finally admitted that I am a princess." Tori playfully rolled her eyes at what Trina said. Trina let her sister go. Tori looked at me.

"André?"

"Yeah Tor?"

"Are you going to be online later on tonight?"

"Um...probably why?"

"To chat." She smiled at me.

"Sure no problem." I smiled back.

"Okay I'll talk to you later." She turned her attention to Cat and Robbie. "Bye Cat. Bye Robbie."

"Bye Tori." Cat and Robbie said in unison. Huh...I guess she wasn't annoyed at Robbie at all. Maybe she...Oh, now I know why she was annoyed. Damn I'm slow.

Once Tori and Trina left, I went to my locker to get something I left behind. Once there I overheard the conversation between that Cat and Robbie were having.

"Hey Robbie."

"What's up, Cat?"

"Can you drop me off home?"

"I would love to but I biked here to school today."

"Yeah, since someone stole your car again."

"REX! Can't you keep any secrets!"

"Let me think about it...um...nope. HAH!"

"Okay mister you're going in the bag!"

"Oh no, not the bag."

I just chuckled at the conversation between Robbie and Rex. The minute I closed my locker, I turned around and saw Robbie, with the help of Cat, putting Rex into Robbie's book bag.

"Oh come on Rob I'm sor..." Robbie just zipped up the bag and all you heard from Rex was a muffing sound.

"Well that takes care of the demon." Robbie said proudly.

Cat walked up to me. "Hey André, can you drop off home?"

"Sure little red."

"Yay!" Cat said happily.

"André?" I heard Robbie say my name. I looked at him and he gave me a pleading look.

"You want a ride too?" I said smiling.

"Please?"

"Sure man."

"Alright let me just get my bike and then we're all set."

"Yeah man no problem."

"But were we going to put it?" Cat asked.

"We'll tie it up to the back of my car."

"Cool."

We all left the building and walked over to the bike railing.

"Aw man..." Robbie said sadly.

"What happened, Robbie?" Cat asked curiously.

"Someone stole my bike."

"HAH!" Rex yelled from the book bag.

"Alright that's it!" Robbie took of his book bag and slammed it on the floor.

"Ow," was all you heard from Rex. I just laughed along with Cat.

* * *

After dropping Cat and Robbie off to there houses, I went straight home. I opened the door to my grandma's house. "Hey grandma I'm home!" I said while I closed the door behind me. My grandma came out of the kitchen and hugged me tightly. "Is everything okay?" I asked curiously.

"I'm just glad that you're okay. There is this virus going around and it's killing many people."

"I know grandma. I got advised at school and that's why I'm home early."

"Well it's a good thing the school did that otherwise I would have gone to the school and picked you up."

I thought about what she said and thank God she didn't. The last she went looking for me was during the sleepover we had over at Sikowitz house. Boy was that embarrassing.

"Well you don't have to worry about that because I'm already here." I said smiling at her.

"Good. Well are you hungry?"

"Starving actually."

"Then let's eat. I made your favorite."

"Nice."

After I ate lunch I didn't do much after that. I went to my room and just played on my keyboard and sang a few songs to kill some time. Around six o'clock I went on the computer and signed on the slap. I noticed that nobody from Hollywood Arts was on. That was kind of weird to me. Usually two-thirds of the school would be on. I took out my phone and texted Tori that I was online. I waited for a response but after waiting for half an hour I still got nothing.

'She's probably taking a nap.' I thought to myself.

I logged off the slap and decided to take a shower. Once I was done showering, I went to my room and put on my pajamas, which consisted of a tank top and some shorts. I went to the living room and turned on the T.V. I flipped through all the channels and there was nothing but the emergency broadcasting system and news report updates. I don't know when or how but I had fallen asleep. I guess I was bored. I was surprised my grandma didn't wake me up with one of her crazy stories. Suddenly I left someone shake me.

"André! André wake up!"

I open my eyes and saw a blurry person standing in front of me.

"Grandma?"

"André I heard a strange noise coming from outside."

I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock. It was twelve o'clock at night. Damn I slept that long. "It's probably just the wind grandma."

"But there was this strange moaning sound. I think someone is trying to rob the house."

"It's probably just the cats looking for food."

"Can you please check it out?" My grandma pleaded.

I sighed. "Alright."

"Wait, just a minute." My grandma walked into her bedroom and came out with a bat in her hands. "Here take this with you."

"I don't need a bat grandma." I said getting up from the couch.

"Just take it with you."

"Alright fine I'll take the bat but I don't need it."

"Trust me André you'll need it."

I took the bat off my grandma's hands and went into my room. I placed the bat on my bed and put on my sneakers. Once I had them on I went to my closest and grabbed a hoddie. I grabbed the bat from my bed and walked over to the front door.

"I'll be back grandma."

"Be careful André."

"I will."

I opened the door and walked outside. I closed the door behind me incase there is someone trying to rob us. I walked over to the side of the house and see a person roaming around the garbage cans. It was dark and I couldn't really see if it was a man or a woman. The person moaned just a little. I hope it's not a bum trying to please him or her self there.

"Hey!" I yelled to the person but he or she didn't respond. "HEY! I'm talking to you!" Who ever it was turned there head and stared at me. The look they gave me creep me out but I had to show that I wasn't scared of him or her. "Hey man this is private property and if you don't get out of here I'll have to call the cops or just kick you out myself."

The person just started slowly walking towards me. Hm, I guess it worked. Once he came out of the shadows, I was shocked with what I saw. He was holding a dead cat on his left hand and had blood all over his face. I looked at the cat and it had a huge bite mark at the side of its stomach. The guts were coming out of it. I wanted to hurl but I tried my best to keep my cool.

"Hey um...I'm sorry for disturbing your meal but I need you to leave now." He was still walking towards me while moaning loudly. "Hey stay back man! I don't want to hurt you!" I yelled at him. But he didn't listen to me and kept walking towards me. "I'm serious stay back!" He stopped mid-track. I thought it worked but he smiled at me and dropped the cat. I felt shivers come from the back of my spine. Something didn't feel right. He started charging towards me and I quickly swung the bat at him. It hit him in the head and I heard the skull crack. He fell to the floor and blood came out of his head.

'Holy chiz! Did I just kill him? But he was going to kill me...' Suddenly I saw him get back up from the floor and he looked at me. Boy was he pissed. He screeched very loudly and tried to tackle me to the floor. But I quickly moved to the side and he fell down. I swung at his head multiple times. His blood splattered all over my hoodie and face. I stopped until his head was bashed in. I just realized what I've done. I looked down and saw the carnage, pieces of his brain were all over the floor and all over my hoodie, and his head looked like an exploded meat loaf. I walked over to the side of the road and started to vomit. After a few seconds I wiped my mouth. Suddenly I looked up and saw a group of people gathering around me and the man I just killed. From that point, I knew I was going to jail. I could just tell them it was self defense and he tried to kill me, which he did. But would anyone believe that?

As they were coming closer to us, there was something wrong with picture at hand. They were all walking funny and there faces were all pale. There was blood on there clothes and most of there skin was torn off. To tell you the truth I was scared chiz-less. I didn't know what to do. I slowly started to walk backwards, toward the house. I wanted to run but I knew if I did that they would all come after me. They all started to moan loudly. All I could think about was getting my grandma and getting the hell out of there.

* * *

**A/N: Well that completes chapter four. Just imagine if Chapter four was still part of chapter three. That would have been the longest chapter in the whole story lol. Well guys I'll try to upload chapter five as soon as possible. I kind of felt like this story was nothing but a filler (man I hate fillers) but since chapter three was split into two chapters then I guess it couldn't have been avoided. Also I would like to apologize for not uploading it early but I had to work on some errors that made no sense. Also I've been studying for finals yay -_-... Well anyway guys I hoped you enjoy the story. Also for those who are concern of the fate of Victorious: The College years please check out the update that I have posted. Thank you guys and R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Victorious: Z Apocalyptic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider do. I own some money from working but then again it goes directly to my cell phone bill ****T_T****.**

**A/N: Guess whose back? Yup me =D. How is everybody doing today? Well I have a lot of explain to do now, don't I? I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded any story recently. I've been busy with my summer job, had my internet cut off and my computer had a major problem… it wouldn't start up. I had to go and repair it and it took about 6 weeks. Well now it's working and running fine but then my internet was cut off. It just wasn't my summer now was it lol. Well now everything is up and running so I can finally get back to what I love doing most and that is writing =D. Of course entertaining you guys as well, don't think I forgot about you guys. Well I will like to credit MrEpic92 for this chapter as he said to make it a multi-point of view of the story and I listened =D. Thank you guys for being patient and enjoy the story.**

**P.S.: There will be multiple flash backs in this chapter and don't worry I won't be reposting the class scene over and over again because it pointless to do it multiple times. **

**SHOUT OUTS: I will like to give shout outs to the following readers who alerted/favored the story:**

**Cartunegirl56**

**DecidingBetweenJazzAndAlice**

**Funelcakerocks**

**Mollydollysinginggurl**

**MrEpic92 (Sorry you've been bumped **

**down but you can have a virtual cookie =D.)**

**Multi-Shipper Girl**

**OfficeFlan**

**OhsnapitzJess**

**Petpermint**

**Rytzkasy**

**Tawny-Fern**

**TerraXbbXFAN2**

**Toripaige224**

**Trachie17**

**Whateva876**

**YummyChocolate17 (I apologize for not giving you a **

**shout out in my previous chapter but from now on expect one =D.)**

**KC (Anonymous)**

**I would also like to give a shout out to the new readers:**

**1)** **A-jaylovesyou**

**2)** **EvyAwenydd**

**3) Musix1825**

**4) N8DeanMon**

**5) PEMDrizzle**

**6) PeaceMaker1**

**7) XxI-Stole-Your-CookiexX**

**Thank you so much for Alerting/adding this story to your favorite list.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Day of the Incident Day 01 – 02 Part IV**

**Prologue****: My heart started to pound like crazy. The fear was creeping up on me. It was like a shadow that was right next to me and it wouldn't leave me alone. I felt scared... I felt like my world as I knew it would no longer be a happy place.**

**Cat's Point of View:**

**Present Day, Day 27**

As I lay there next to Robbie hearing him snore, I just look up at the ceiling of the R.V. and try to imagine my room but I couldn't. I couldn't imagine my pink walls, my stuffed animals, my unicorn posters or any other thing that belonged in my room. All I could remember is those zombies trying to eat me and my family. All I could remember is the horror and fear in my heart. All I could remember is that day, the day of the incident, the day that changed my life forever.

_**Flashback: (Day of the Incident) Three weeks ago**_

After being dropped home by André, from school, I walked up to my house and opened the door.

"Mom, older brother, I'm home!" I closed the door behind me and set my book bag down. After a few seconds I heard no response from anybody. 'Hm...I wonder where they are,' I thought to myself. I walk into the living room and nobody was there, just bills on the table and my people magazine. 'That's strange my mom is usually home watching T.V.' I walked over to the kitchen and saw a note on the kitchen counter. I walked over to the kitchen counter and read the note. [_Cat, I took your brother to the hospital. He said that he's not feeling to well and has been coughing all day. I'll call your dad to meet us over there. Don't worry sweetie your brother's fine and we'll be home soon in no time. Love mom. P.S. Call me when you get home._]

"Aw my brother is sick. Well at least he didn't get shot by our cousin Jessie again, or ate my charm bracelet, or get stabbed in Japan again, but then again we're not living in Japan. Well I guess I'll call my mom then." I took my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed my mom, after a few rings she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, it's me Cat."

"Yes I know it's you sweet heart." I could practically see her smile. "I'm glad you called sweetie. Are you home?"

"Yup, I was let out early."

"Okay good. I want you to listen to me very carefully and I don't want you to get scared, promise me you won't get scared."

"Okay, I promise." I could practically feel the shivers down my spine when she told me not to be scared. She sighed.

"Okay first thing first, did the school notify you about the virus that has been going around?"

"Yeah, principal Eikner did mention something was going on."

"Okay so the school knows. Did he tell you how serious the virus is?"

"He just said that if anybody bit you, scratched you, sneezed or coughed on you then you should go to the hospital."

"Anything else?"

"No, why is it that bad?"

"Yes, it's serious and a lot of people are getting sick... and your brother is one of those people."

"He caught the virus? How?"

"He said that he doesn't know, but I'm guessing he got it from somebody at work."

"I hope he's okay."

"Don't worry sweetie, your brother will be fine."

"I sure hope so," I knew deep down inside she was lying to me but I still believed her. I just wanted to keep hope alive that my brother will feel better and that they would actually come home. But deep down I felt something telling me that I was never going to see them again. I just wished that feeling would go away. "Um...mom, where's dad?"

"Oh, he's with me. He's talking to the doctor about your brother as we speak. Wait hold on a minute Cat your father is calling me. Don't hang up the phone."

"Okay," I was trying to hear what my dad was saying to my mom but I could barely hear them. It sounded like a lot of people were screaming and yelling in pain. I wanted this feeling of insecurity to go away but I knew that was impossible.

"Cat..."

The minute I heard my mom's voice I knew something terrible had happened, "Yeah mom?"

She took a big sigh. "Look honey...I don't know how to say this but..." In that instinct my mom started to cry.

My heart started to pound like crazy. The fear was creeping up on me. It was like a shadow that was right next to me and it wouldn't leave me alone. I felt scared, I felt scared asking my mom what happened but I did it anyway. "What's wrong mom?"

Her voice was a little shaky and it was mix with sadness. "Honey...sweetie..." She sighed sadly. "Your brother... your brother... your brother is gone."

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"Your brother… he's… he's... dead."

As soon as I heard that word, the forbidden word, I felt tears forming in the corner of my eyes. "No! He can't be...he's my brother! He can't leave me!" The tears rolled down my cheek.

"I'm sorry sweetie..."

I hung up the phone and ran out of my house. I didn't know where I was going but I didn't want to be there. I just wanted to escape the feeling of being sad, so I kept running.

* * *

**Jade's Point of View:**

**Present Day, Day 27**

As I kept tossing and turning in my bed, I knew something was wrong with me. I couldn't sleep. As I was trying to find a comfortable position for me to get some shut eye, my mind kept taking me to places that I didn't want to go. I turned on my back and just stared at the ceiling of the R.V. All I could think about was the day of the incident. The day that those things came to life and killed almost everyone we knew. The day that the world stood still; for what felt like an eternity. It's been three weeks since the incident, three weeks, but I still can't forget that day. It keeps replaying in my head over and over again, kind of like an annoying song you can't get rid of. I turn over to Beck and hugged him as I started to remember that stupid day.

_**Flashback: (Day of the Incident) Three weeks ago**_

**Jade's House**

After leaving the school with Beck, we decided to go my house, since both of my parents decided to go on vacation in the Bahamas. So you know what that meant right? Yup, you guess it, sweet freedom. Once we arrived to my house, we went directly to my room and decided to fool around just a bit. We didn't do anything serious, like have sex, but we were just making out and feeling up on each other. Hey, when you have a hot and handsome boyfriend like Beck I think you would want to do the same thing. After about an hour of making out we decided we needed a break. We just laid there on my bed, hugging each other, staring at the ceiling. We enjoyed each other's company and not a word came out of our mouths. I didn't even know when but Beck and I had fallen asleep. You can say it was a day to remember, right? Wrong, I wanted to forget that day so much. Just the events that happened after me and Beck had our moment.

I woke up from the nap and rub my eyes to take the sleep I had off. I stretched my body and yawned a bit. I look over to my right and Beck was gone. I sat up on my bed and looked around my room.

"Beck!" I yelled out for him but I heard no response. 'He better not had left me here alone.' I got out of bed and opened the door to my room. "Beck!"

"Down here!" I heard a soft but yet sad voice coming from him.

'I wonder what's wrong with him.' I thought to myself quietly. I walked down the stairs and into the living to find Beck sitting/lying down on the couch. He was holding his cell phone in his hand. "Beck…" He turned around and smiled at me. His eyes had been red and puffy. 'Was he crying? I never seen him cried before in my life.' "Beck Oliver, were you crying?" I furrowed my eye brows.

"Would you believe me, if I said yes?" Beck sat up and looked at the floor.

I went around the couch and sat next to him. I placed my arm on his back as he sighed deeply. "What's wrong?" I asked with concern.

"I just found out that… that my parents…" Tears started to form in the corner of his eyes. "…That my parents… um… died in a car accident…," I sat there looking at him in shocked. I didn't even know what to say to him or how to comfort him.

"Beck… we… I mean you… look I'm…" Beck cut me off by putting his finger on my lips, to silence me.

"Don't say anything… just… just be with me… please?"

I simply nodded my head and gave him a hug. He rested his head on my shoulder and cried silently, as tears started to form in my eyes as well. Yes, I do have a heart. I'm not that evil. Suddenly we heard a loud thud come from the outside of my house. Beck and I got startled by the noise. He got off me and looked at me.

"What the hell…" Beck cut me off again by silencing me with his finger on my lips.

"_Shhhhh…_" He whispered to me.

We sat there in silence for a couple a seconds when suddenly there was another thud. He got up from the couch and he looked at me.

"_Hey Jade do you still have that bat that I gave you as a present?_"

I furrowed my eye brows and titled my head a little, "_Yeah… why?_"

"_Just tell me where it is. I'll explain it to you later._"

I simply shrugged and pointed to the closet. He walked over to the closet and opened the door. He grabbed the bat that was standing under some coats and closed the door. He started to walk toward the kitchen.

"_Beck, where are you going?_"

He waved his at me, kind of like telling me to be quiet. I sighed and got up from the couch and followed him into the kitchen. Not one word escaped our mouths to what we witnessed outside. Two shadowy figures trying to break into my house. I didn't know what to do I just stood there still while Beck turned around and saw me standing there in fear. Yes, I the great Jade was scared okay. Wouldn't you be too if two people were trying to break into your house? Beck placed his hand on my shoulder to assure me that he would take care of the problem. I took a deep sigh and calmed myself down. Suddenly we heard the door open. Beck quickly turned around and quietly raised his bat to attack the intruders or robbers, which ever title fits them better. My heart started to race and Beck swung the bat hitting one of the intruders on the left side of his/her body, throwing him/her off balance. I heard a loud yelp coming from the person.

"Robbie!" said an all too familiar voice.

"Robbie?" Beck said in confusion.

I quickly turned on the lights to see Robbie on the floor holding his left arm while Cat was comforting him.

Cat looked at Beck, and did she look mad. "Why did you hit him!" yelled Cat.

Beck looked at Cat with regret in his eyes. "I'm sorry Cat but I couldn't see who that was. It was dark and I thought you guys were trying to rob the house."

"But that doesn't give you the right to hit Robbie! You could have killed him!" screamed Cat.

"Oh, so I should let some intruders inside the house?"

"That's not what I meant."

I walked up to Beck and looked at Cat. "Look Cat, he's sorry but what would you have done if you see two shadowy figures trying to break in?"

She didn't say anything in her defense. She looked down at Robbie and rubbed his arm. Beck placed the bat on the kitchen counter. He walked over to Robbie and tried to help him get up off the floor.

"Come on Robbie," he said while trying to pick him up. He succeeded and carried Robbie to the couch in the living room. Cat got up and followed him into the living room. I walked over to the door and closed it. I turned around and walked into the living room. I saw Robbie lying on the couch while holding his arm, while Cat was kneeling by his side. Beck just stood there at the other end of the couch.

After a moment of silence, I finally spoke up. "Cat?"

She looked at me. "Yes Jade?" I noticed that she was still a little upset.

"Why are you guys here?"

Right as she was about to answer, Robbie spoke up. "I c-can explain that."

* * *

**Robbie's Point of View:**

**Present Day, Day 27**

I didn't know what time it was since I woke up. I tried going back to sleep but sadly I couldn't, so I just laid there and stared at the ceiling. I thought about certain things that caught my attention. I was in deep thought when suddenly Cat put her head on my chest. She brought me out of my deep thought. I turn my head to look at her and she was sleeping peacefully. She looked really cute while she slept. I put my arm around her and kissed her forehead. Suddenly I heard someone started to talk, I got a little startled but realized it was only Trina, talking in her sleep. I couldn't help but over hear her talking and to be honest it was quite humorous. She kept thanking the people of Hollywood for giving her an Oscar for best female actress. Oh Trina, if only you had talent… and if actual people were around then I don't think they would vote you the best female actress… if only they were still alive and not the walking dead… if only they were still alive then… then… I would get to see my family one more time… I would hug them all and tell them how much I love them… if only… if only that day never happened…

_**Flashback**__**: (Day of the Incident) Three Weeks Ago**_

**Robbie's House**

Once I was dropped off in front of my apartment building, I went inside and walked to my apartment house. I took out my keys and unlocked the door. I opened it and walked inside.

"Hello?" I called out to see if anyone was home while I closed the door behind me. "Mom? Dad?" After waiting for a couple of seconds I heard no response. 'Of course no one's home, they're always too busy with work,' I quietly thought to myself. I simply sighed and went to my room. The first thing I did was set my book bag down on my bed. Suddenly I realized that I stuffed Rex in there. I opened my book bag and took him out. I put my hand inside him and brought him to life (not literally).

"Did you enjoy your time out mister?" I said jokingly.

Rex turned to look at me and slapped me across the face.

"Ow… what was that for!" I said angrily at him.

"That was for putting me in that thing you call a book bag! You know I hate that bag."

"Well you deserve it for making fun of me and Cat."

"Well excuse me if I insulted you and your girlfriend."

"She is not my girlfriend!" I exclaimed, "She's just… she's just my friend… that's all."

"Mhm, keep telling yourself that, we all know you got the hot's for little miss red head."

"I DO NOT!" I said loudly. I told myself that Cat was nothing more than a friend. Aw, who am I kidding, I always had the "hot's" for Cat. That's the only reason why Rex hasn't hit on her at all. I respect her too much to just think of her as just another girl. She's beautiful, funny, random, innocent, and a great singer but she's not the sharpest knife in the tool shed. But I really don't care if she's smart or not. I still love her for who she is. As I was lost in deep thought, Rex just slap me out of nowhere.

"Would you quit slapping me?"

"Well I had to get your attention somehow."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay you have it. What do you want Rex?"

"I'm hungry Rob, feed me."

Stupid Rex with his hunger… Come to think of it, I'm hungry too. I sighed deeply, "Fine… stay here I'll get us some food."

"Where else would I go man?"

"Good point."

I set Rex on my bed and went into the kitchen. I walked to the fridge and opened it. I raided that thing like a mad man and all I found was bread, cheese, butter, ketchup and some left over mac & cheese.

'Well I guess this will do then,' I thought to myself. After making the grill cheese sandwiches with ketchup and heating up the left over mac & cheese, I put the food on some plates. I grabbed the plates and took them to my room. I set the food on my bed after realizing that I forgot the T.V. dinner stand. I walked into the living room and saw the dinner stand resting on the side of the couch. I walked over to it and just as I was about to pick it up, I heard a loud banging on the door. I'll admit it, it did startle me. I wasn't going to answer the door, thinking it was one of my neighbors who always want to borrow "sugar" from me. I shiver at the thought of it. The banging still continued.

"Just leave me alone. I don't want to give you none of my sugar," I said loudly. There was a moment of silence but then the banging got even louder. 'That's it I just have to confront them.' I quietly walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. I was surprised to see who was in front of my door. 'Cat? What is she doing here? And how did she get in?'

She pounded on the door again. "Robbie! Please open the door…please…"

"Just a minute," I said before opening the door. Once I unlocked the door and opened it, Cat saw me and pulled me into a tight hug. She caught me off guard when she did that. "C-cat?"

"Just hug me Robbie… Please… I just need someone…"

I noticed the sadness tone in her voice. A million questions ran through my head. Why was Cat sad? Who hurt her? Why would they make her feel sad? Was she crying? The questions just wouldn't stop.

"Cat, what's wrong?" I said with concern.

"Just hug me… please…"

I put my hand under her chin and made her look at me. Once our eyes met, I frowned with what I saw. Her eyes were all red and puffy. She had been crying… question is… why?

"Robbie…" Cat said in a weak tone. "Please… just… hug me…"

I saw tears forming in the corner of her eyes. I did what I was told and embraced her in a hug. She put her head on my chest and began to cry hysterically. It broke my heart to see her like this. This is not the same Cat that was happy and perky. This Cat was hurt and sad. I put my head on her left shoulder and whispered that everything will be okay and that I will be here for her no matter what. She continued to sob. Only God knows how long we stood there in that position.

After what felt like hours of standing there with Cat, she finally started to calm down. She lifted her head off my chest and I lifted my head off her shoulder. We stared at each other silently. I raised my hand and wiped off her tears from her eyes. She slightly smiled at me but then frowned again. We let each other go.

"Cat… What happened? Why were you crying? Did somebody hurt you?"

She looked down at the floor. "Yes…" she said in a weak tone.

"Who?" I asked curiously.

She didn't say anything and just continued to stare at the floor. I put my hand under her chin again and lifter her head up. She looked at me with her tearful eyes.

"Maybe we should sit down and talk about this. Is that okay?"

She nodded her head in agreement. She walked to the couch and sat down as I closed the door to my apartment. Once I locked the door, I walked over to the couch and sat down next to Cat. I looked over at her and just saw her staring at the floor.

"Cat…" I said to her but she didn't even look at me let alone respond to me. "Cat, please just talk to me. Who hurt you?"

"No one did," Cat said softly to me.

I was taken aback by this, "But you just said that someone did."

"I know what I said Robbie… but… but they didn't hurt me physically."

"So they hurt you emotionally?"

"Yes," said Cat while nodding her head.

"Cat, can you look at me please?"

She shook her head and continued to stare at the floor.

"Cat, please, just look at me. You're making me feel bad."

She lifter her head and looked at me. "I'm sorry Robbie."

"Why are you sorry?"

"For making you feel bad."

"It's okay, Cat. I just want to know who hurt you, emotionally."

She looked back down at the floor again. I sighed and sat closer to her. I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Why don't you want to talk about?"

"Because… it hurts…"

I wanted to say something but nothing came to mind. I was lost for words. She just continued to stare at the floor. Not one word came out of her mouth and the awkward silence was killing me. I couldn't stand to not know what happened to Cat and why was she so miserable. I have to say something to her.

"But if you tell me what happened then maybe I…"

She cut off me before I got to finish my sentence. "Make me feel better? Well I'm sorry Robbie but… you can't… No one can."

"I can try," I said with desperation. "Please just tell me what happened."

She sighed deeply, "Fine, you want to know! My brother died! There are you happy now, Robbie. He's dead…" Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes again. "He's dead okay… he's… dead…" Cat put her hands to her face and started to cry hysterically.

I just sat there in silence, taking in what she told me about her brother, the one person that she loved the most. I didn't know what to say to her or how to make her feel any better. So I did what any friend would do in any situation, I pulled Cat into a hug. She released her hands from her face and hugged me back. She continued to cry on my chest.

"Robbie… he's gone… gone forever…" said Cat while crying into my chest.

I put my head on top of hers, "_I know he is, but now he's in a better place._" She didn't say anything back. She just continued to cry as I just held her. I caressed her hair trying to calm her down.

I didn't know when exactly but Cat fell asleep crying. I just held her in my arms and thought about how this could affect her life now. She lost the one person she loved the most and the one person she looked up to. I sighed at what I was thinking and rested my head on the sofa pillow. Sooner or later I fell asleep as well.

I didn't know what time it was when I woke up but when I looked out the window it was already dark. We've must've slept for hours. Suddenly I remembered that I had food in my room and left Rex alone in there. Oh how could I forget? Well I was occupied with Cat. Suddenly Cat woke up and lifted her head off my chest. She rubbed her eyes taking her the eye crust off her eyes.

"Hey Cat."

She turned around to see me looking at her.

"Robbie?" she asked curiously while sounding a little sleepy.

"You okay?" I asked curiously. I know it was a stupid question to ask but I had to know.

"No, not really," she said while gazing down at my legs. "But…" She looked back at me, "… I just want to thank you for being there for me." She paused for a second, "I also want to thank you for letting me cry on your chest."

I chuckled at what she said, "Don't worry about it. I'll always be here for you no matter what."

"Thank you Robbie." I simply smiled at her. "Hey Robbie, do you know what time is it?"

"Um… hold on," I took out my cell phone from my pocket. "Wow, it's nine-thirty."

"I should probably head home. My parents must be worried."

"Or you could just… I don't know… stay for the night? I mean, it is late and I do live a little far from your place."

She formed a little smile at the corner of her mouth, "Thank you Robbie, really I'm grateful but…"

"But… what?" I asked.

"I should go home, my family needs me and I need them."

"I understand. But I'm not letting you walk home alone."

"Okay."

"Why don't you call your parents and tell them you're on your way."

"Yeah I'll do that." Cat took her phone out of her pocket and called her parents.

I went to my room and turned on the light. I saw Rex just sitting there staring at the T.V. "Well before I go maybe I should this mess up." I grabbed the plates of food and took them to the kitchen. As I was passing by I happened to ease drop what Cat was saying to her parents.

"Yes, I'm safe… I'm at Robbie's house… No, we didn't do anything… wait slow down… the virus has become even more dangerous? …how? …oh, my God… so then the hospital won't let anyone leave?" As I made my way back to the living room, I saw Cat look at me. "…so then where should I go? I was about to go home and… okay… hold on…" Cat got off the phone, "Here my parents want to talk to you."

I furrowed my eye brows in question, "Okay…" I took the phone from Cat and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Robbie this is Mrs. Valentine."

"Hey Mrs. Valentine, how are you doing?"

I heard her sigh deeply, "Not too good right now. But that's not the case right now. Robbie I need you to do me a big favor."

"Okay anything?"

"I want you to accompany my daughter to Jade's house. Take some things with you, like food, clothes, water, the necessary, and stay there with her until I call Cat again. Do you understand?"

"Yeah I understand."

"Okay good. Hold on Mr. Valentine wants to talk to you."

"Okay."

"Hello Robbie?"

"Hey Mr. Valentine, is everything alright?"

"No it's not. Things are getting more complicated here. But that's not the point here. Robbie I want you to make me a promise." The tone of his voice was mix with emotions. I wonder what the heck is going on.

"Okay anything."

"Incase this virus turns out to be more than just a sickness… I want you to take care of Cat no matter what… Don't leave her side… I just want you and her to be careful out there okay."

"I…"

"Robbie, please promise me that you will take care of her, please?"

I didn't know what to say to him. It was a promise that I probably couldn't keep but I had to do it for her. I had to keep her safe. I looked at Cat and put my hand on top of hers. She gave me this confused look but squeezed my hand lightly. "I promise."

"Thank you Robbie, you don't know how much this means to me. Oh and Robbie…"

"Yeah?"

"… Take care of my little girl… she's all I have left…"

"Don't worry I will."

"Thank you again. Now may I talk to my daughter?"

"Yeah sure," I gave the cell phone back to, Cat.

"Hello?"

I got up and went back to my room. I grabbed my book bag and started to unpack all my school supplies. I took some clothes out of my drawer and put them inside my book bag. I looked at my bed and saw Rex.

'I can't leave you behind buddy,' I thought to myself. I had no other choice but to stuff in back into the book bag even though he would get mad. I closed my book bag and sat on my bed. 'I have to call my parents,' I took out my cell phone and dialed my mom's number. It didn't ring once and just send me straight to voice mail. I didn't hang up though. I decided to leave her a voice mail.

"Hey mom it's me Robbie. Look I just wanted to say that no matter what happens, I'll always love you… and that you mean the world to me. Tell dad that I love him too. Please call me back. Robbie…." I hanged up the phone and Cat walked into my room.

"Robbie?"

I looked up at her and smiled, "Let's go Cat."

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry guys if this chapter was a little boring. I also would like to apologize if Robbie's character and Cat's Character was a little OOC but in situations like these I guess you would be too. Also I find this to be a filler chapter but I guess it would explain a lot. Well guys I hope you enjoy it and be sure to stay tuned for Chapter 6 in the near future. Thank you guys for being patient and don't forget to R&R. ~Phoenix =D.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Victorious: Z Apocalyptic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of its characters. The rightful owners belong to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Yeah, that sounds just about right =D.**

**A/N: Talk about quick huh? At least it wasn't a three month wait again lol Enjoy the story guys and Happy Halloween! =D**

**P.S.: There might some script format in this Chapter.**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**A-jaylovesyou **

**Cartunegirl56**

**DecidingBetweenJazzAndAlice **

**Emily Ebriection **

**EvyAwenydd**

**Funelcakerocks**

**Mollydollysinginggurl**

**MrEpic92 **

**Multi-Shipper Girl **

**Musix1825 **

**N8DeanMon**

**OfficeFlan**

**OhsnapitzJess **

**PeaceMaker1**

**PEMDrizzle**

**Petpermint**

**Rytzkasy**

**Tawny-Fern**

**TerraXbbXFAN2**

**Toripaige224**

**Trachie17**

**Whateva876 **

**XxI-Stole-Your-CookiexX**

**YummyChocolate17 **

**KC (Anonymous)**

**I would also like to welcome the new readers:**

**Hailninja**

**InfinityForever7**

**Jazzybizzle**

**TheScarletOctopus**

**Thank you guys so much for Adding/Favorite this story. **

**P.S. I would like to apologize to Emily Ebriection for not giving you a shout out before. Sorry =( but now expect one from now on =D.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Tragedy (Day of the outbreak)**

**Prologue: This was no virus… This is a plague… A plague that will kill us all…**

**Jade's Point of View:**

_**Flashback: (Day of the Incident) Three Weeks Ago**_

**Jade's House 11:15 pm**

"After packing up some things from Cat's house we came here," said Robbie while he finished explaining his story and there reason for being here at my house.

Everyone just sat there in silence. I glanced over at Beck, and I saw him looking at Cat. I already knew what he was thinking. It's not like I can read his mind or anything but he can relate to Cat since he lost somebody that he loves. I looked over at Cat who was sitting by Robbie's side and staring at the floor.

"Cat," I called out as she slowly lifted up her head and looked at me, "I'm… sorry… about your brother," she didn't say anything to me. She slowly got up from the chair and walked to the kitchen.

Beck looked at me, "You want me to go talk to her?"

"Can you?"

"Sure," Beck said as he got from the recliner chair and walked toward the kitchen.

As he left, I looked over at Robbie, "So how's your arm? Any better?"

Robbie turned his head to look at me, "No, not really, it still hurts. I guess I deserve it for snooping around here."

"Well, now you learned your lesson and next time don't go snooping around people's houses."

Robbie smiled, "Is that your way of saying, feel better?"

"No, that's my way of saying don't be a dumbass."

Robbie just chuckled at my statement, "Thank you Jade."

"Whatever. Hey I'm going to check up on Cat."

"Okay, but before you go, can you just hand me the remote please?"

I was about to tell him off but I decided against it. "Fine, but that's the only thing I'm doing for you." I got up from the chair and grabbed the remote off the coffee table. "Just be lucky that you're hurt."

Robbie shrugged, "I'll take it." I handed him the remote as he sat up from the couch. "Thank you," he said while he took the remote from my hand.

**11:20 pm**

I turned around and headed for the kitchen. I already heard Beck talking to, Cat. As I walked in I see Beck and Cat sitting by the kitchen table. Cat was just staring the table, silently. I walked over to the table and quietly sat down. I just sat there, listening to what Beck had to say.

Beck: "Look I know how it feels like to lose somebody…"

Cat: She looked up at Beck, "You do?"

Beck: "…yeah… I do…"

Cat: "So then you feel exactly what I feel."

Beck: "It depends, what, do you feel?"

Cat: "Angry… sad… betrayed…"

I could see tears starting to form in Cat's eyes.

Beck: "Why do you feel betrayed Cat?"

Cat: Her tears started to fall her eyes, "Because, my brother lied to me!" She yelled out. "He said that he will always be there for me and…" She looked back down at the table. "…and now… now he's gone…"

We just sat there in silence as Cat started to cry. I didn't know what to say to her either. I'm not very good with this emotional crap. Suddenly I see Beck get up from his seat and walked toward Cat. He gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

Beck: "Sh its okay, Cat. It's okay to cry."

I just sat there looking at them. I didn't get jealous if that's what you're thinking. Beck always treated Cat like his sister, as did I. After a few minutes of Cat's crying, they let each other go. Beck looked at me, as if to say, say something to her but I didn't know what to say to her. All I know how to say is sorry, that's it.

Jade: "Cat…" I said to her as she wiped her tears away, "I'm sorry… for your loss," Cat looked at me as she sniffed up her boogers. I sighed deeply, "Look you know I'm not good at this but just know that I'm here for you."

Cat: Cat formed a little smile in the corner of her lips, "Thank you, Jade. That really means a lot to me."

Beck grabbed a napkin off the table and handed it to her. Cat took the napkin and blew her nose.

Cat: "Thank you Beck, and not just for the napkin," She set the napkin on the table. She sighed, "It just hurts so much… to lose somebody that you love."

Beck: "I know how you feel Cat…"

Cat: She looked up at Beck, "Who did you lose?"

Beck: "I lost two people who meant the world to me," I noticed Beck's voice shifted from a normal tone to a saddened one.

Cat: "Who?"

Beck: Beck looked down at the floor. I could tell he was having trouble to hold in his emotions. "Um…" I saw tears started to form in his eyes.

Jade: I got up from my seat and walked over to Beck, "Beck…" I placed my hand in his shoulder.

Beck: Beck wiped his tears from his eyes and cleared his throat. "Sorry…"

Cat got up from her seat and hugged Beck. Beck hugged her back and just sobbed quietly. I just stood there, quietly. I felt like tears were forming in my eyes. I hate this feeling… I hate feeling weak… Suddenly we hear Robbie started calling us over.

Robbie: "Guys! Guys get over here quick."

Beck and Cat let each other go and I got my hand off of Beck's shoulder. Beck started to wipe away his tears and Cat handed him a tissue.

'I wonder what he wants now,' I thought to myself. "What is it Robbie!" I yelled out.

"Something is happening around the states! I think they want us to evacuate our homes!"

Cat and I look at each other, "What is he talking about?"

Cat shrugged, "I don't know."

"Come on then, we should go check out what he's talking about," said Beck after he blew his nose.

**11: 42 pm**

The three of us walked to the living room to find Robbie sitting on the couch, watching the T.V.

"Okay what's going on?" I asked curiously.

"Just listen," said Robbie impatiently.

The three of us stood there in silence listening to the news.

[News caster: "The president has spoken ladies and gentlemen. He has declared a mandatory evacuation here in California and the rest of the United States. So everyone who is home has to evacuate immediately to their nearest military shelter camp. In order to find one closest to you please contact this number below."]

I saw Robbie took out his phone and copied down the number on his phone. I looked over at Cat who was looking at the T.V. in shock.

'Is this virus that serious?' I quietly thought to myself. I came back to my senses when Robbie spoke.

"Okay I'll call the number and we'll head there," said Robbie as he called the hotline. He walked into the kitchen and Cat followed.

Beck walked over to me and hugged me, "Don't be scared, babe." I hugged him back and assured him that I wasn't even though I was. I just didn't want him to know or tell anybody to say the least.

Robbie and Cat walked back in the living room. Both of them were holding book bags, "Okay guys our nearest location is Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum."

"Alright so we'll head there now," said Beck firmly.

"Okay before we go, I have a quick question to ask the both of you," I said while I was looking at Cat and Robbie.

"What's that?" asked Robbie curiously.

"Where'd you get those book bags?"

"We left them outside of your kitchen door. We couldn't bring them in because somebody wacked me in my arm with the bat," said Robbie as he looked over at Beck.

"I said I was sorry," said Beck as he looked over at Robbie.

"You guys, can we please just go," said Cat.

Beck looked at all of us and said, "Okay, but before we go I have to stop by my house and pick up some things."

"Okay, go start the car and I'll meet you there in five minutes. I still have to pack some of my stuff," I told Beck.

Beck nodded his head, "Sure no problem."

**11:51 pm**

As Beck and the others left the house, I went upstairs to my room. The door was already open so I went inside and turned on the light. I grabbed my book bag from my bed and took out all my school supplies from it. I opened my drawer and put the necessary things that I needed. Once I had everything, I closed it and went downstairs to the front door. I opened the door and stepped outside to see Beck's ford truck waiting there for me in the drive way. Just as I was about to head for the truck, I felt like somebody was watching me behind the bushes. I turned around to see if somebody was there but I saw no one. I shook out whatever feeling I had of feeling insecurity, and then I walked to Beck's truck. I opened the passenger door and got in. I closed the door and locked it. I looked at the time in his car and it was already midnight.

I looked over at Beck, who was giving me a worried look, "What?" I asked.

"You okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be." Beck shrugged, "Come on let's just go," Beck nodded. He started his truck up and we left to his house within minutes. Something told me that tonight was going to be a long one.

* * *

**André's Point of View****:**

_**Flashback: (Day of the Outbreak) Day 01**_

_**Time 12:14am**_

As they were coming closer to us, me and the dead body, there was something wrong with the picture at hand. They were all walking funny and their faces were all pale. There was blood on their clothes and most of their skin was torn off. To tell you the truth I was scared chiz-less. I didn't know what to do. I slowly started to walk backwards, toward the house. I wanted to run but I knew if I did that they would all come after me. They all started to moan loudly. All I could think about was getting my grandma and getting the hell out of there.

I looked around my surroundings and I see more of them coming. 'How many of these are there?' I continued to walk slowly backwards to my grandma's house until I slightly tripped over something. I looked down to see what it was and I saw the bat. I gazed at it for a couple of seconds and picked it up.

'How will this help me?'

I looked back at the people that were heading my way, and one of them was slowly walking towards me. We were only a few feet away. The look that she gave me was a creepy one. She gave me this blank look and smiled. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw two bright lights coming toward my direction. I turned my head to see a truck.

'This is my chance,' I thought to myself. I turned around as quickly as I could and ran towards the house. I heard a loud screech but I didn't dare to look behind me. I was finally at my doorstep. I wanted to look behind me but my mind kept telling me no. I was arguing with myself until I give into my curiosity.

'I'm going to regret this.' I turned around to see what had unfolded. The minute I did, I saw that the truck run over the group of people. Some of the bodies flew across the street and into other people's front yard. The other ones were crushed underneath the tires of the truck. To tell you the truth I was actually relieved and scared. I looked down and saw some of those things were still moving. The truck had no mercy on them and finally ran over the remaining people. Now the headlights of the truck were facing in my direction. I didn't know if this guy was friendly or a psycho. Suddenly I see two people come out of the truck.

'I just hope they're friendly,' I thought to myself. I try to shield my eyes from the headlights trying to get a better view but it was no use.

One of them shouted, "André, are you alright?"

'Is that who I think it is,' I thought to myself, "Beck?" I shouted.

"The one and only!" said Beck.

"Dang man, you scared me half to death!" I said honestly.

I saw him come out of the shadows and into the light. There was another person that came out of the shadows as well. She stood there crossing her arms.

"Anybody else with you?" shouted Jade.

"Yeah, just my grandma… What the heck is going on?"

"I'll explain later. Just get your grandmother and pack up some clothes and anything else that's important," said Beck.

"Why?" I see another two shadowy figures come out of Beck's truck. They walked out of the shadows into the light. I saw who they were.

"Mandatory evacuation!" shouted Robbie who was standing next to Cat. "We have to head to a military shelter as quickly as possible!"

"Explain to me what the heck is going on?"

"Just hurry up and get your stuff. We don't have that much time!" shouted Jade.

"Okay, just give me a minute!"

I went inside the house and headed to my room. I grabbed my gym bag and took out everything that was inside. I grabbed my necessary things and went to my grandma's room. I found her sitting on her bed looking at the T.V.

"Grandma," I said to her.

"André!" she shouted as she turned around to see me. "It's bad André, people are coming back to life."

"What are you talking about?" I thought she was going through one of her crazy stages, again.

"Just look at the T.V." she said to me as she turned her attention back at the T.V.

[News caster: "This is bad… Never in my life had I thought I would see the dead coming back to life… The footage we're about to show you, was recently shot… please if you have any children near you ask them to leave the room…]

The footage started to play. It looks like it was shot somewhere in London. There were police officers and military police barricading what looked like a shelter. They were shooting at something but I couldn't really see what they were shooting at. The camera was shaking out of control. Once it was finally steady I couldn't believe my eyes. The same things that were outside of my house, the ones that Beck ran over, were attacking innocent civilians. They were eating them… ripping them to shreds… This looked like something out of a Hollywood horror movie. I turned to see my grandma and her facial reaction was nothing like I had ever seen before. I looked back at television. The footage ended when the camera man was attacked by one of those things.

[News caster: Ladies and gentlemen what we just witnessed was no movie. It's the real thing. The living dead are coming back to life… whatever this virus is… it's what is creating these zombies…]

Suddenly he stopped for a second and held his ear. I'm guessing he was receiving more news.

[News caster: I just have received word that here in California there have been reports of people coming back to life… I just want to tell my fellow viewers to be careful out there and stay safe…]

I looked at my grandma, "Come on grandma, we're leaving!" I said eagerly to her.

She turned to look at me, "Boy, are you mad? Didn't you just see the video? I'm not going out there!"

"We have too! What makes you think that we're safe here? What if those things break into the house? Then what? We have nothing to defend ourselves with! That's right nothing!" I didn't know what sparked my anger or what possessed me to yell at my grandma but after what I saw I guess I didn't want those things to attack us. "Look grandma I'm sorry… I…"

She cut me off, "No… you're right André. We have no choice but to leave. But I'm not leaving until I take my rubber ducky with me." She got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. I shook my head and grab her suite case. I packed everything that she might need. She came out of the bathroom.

"Come on grandma let's go," I said to her.

We headed down stairs and opened the door. I didn't see Beck and the others. My guess is that they went back inside the truck. Suddenly Beck beeped the horn, signaling us to hurry up.

I turned to my grandma, "Come on grandma let's get the hell out of here." She nodded and we headed for Beck's truck.

* * *

**Trina's Point of View****:**

_**Flashback (Day of the outbreak) Day 01**_

_**Vega's Minivan Time 12:30am**_

The road was filled with people. Well those things that liked people. The things that I saw were just horrible and I don't mean like me having a bad hair day, I mean like people were actually killing other people. They were chasing them, eating them, in packs just like wolves do when they stalk their prey. Yes I am smart but I just barely show it. Tori wanted to help some of the people who were begging to get in the car but I didn't dare let her or I get out of the car and help them. I just kept driving and running over every person that got in my way. I know what I was doing was wrong and if I ran over an innocent person then may God forgive me. I don't mean to be a cold hearted person but I'm just worried about the safety of me and my sister. After twenty minutes had passed I decided to stop at a nearby parking lot mall.

The lot was empty, so I slowly pulled in and put the car on park. I turned the car off. I looked over to my right to see Tori resting her head on the passenger window. She was staring off into space, deep in thought. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked with deep concern.

She slowly lifted up her head and faced me, "What do you think?" she said coldly.

I sighed, "I know stupid question…" I paused for a brief second, trying to come up with something to say to her. "Listen Tori, there was nothing I could have done to save them…"

Tori put her hand on my mouth and cut me off, "Nothing you could have done? Are you serious! You could have stopped and saved them! You had the power to do so but… you _refused_..." She slowly took her hand off me. She put her head down and stared at the floor of the car.

Before she could fully retreat her hand I grabbed it. She looked at me, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry okay!" I said while tears were running down my cheeks. "I wish that I could go back and help them… help them all… but I couldn't!" Tori started to wipe my tears away with her free hand. I sniffed, "I was just worried about our safety… That's what dad would have done if…"

"If he was still alive…" Tori said completing my sentence.

I just stared at my sister. The look that she was giving me was a painful one. Tears were now running down her cheeks. I didn't say anything to her… there was nothing to say but just show physical emotion. I pulled her into a hugged and we both cried hysterically. You can say we were grieving over the loss of our parents. God only knows how long we cried. After what felt like an eternity of crying, we let each other go and wiped away our tears.

"You're… okay now?" I ask Tori still fighting back some tears.

She nodded her head. "You?" she said while sniffling in her boogers.

"Yeah," I said with a slight nod.

Tori sighed and opened the glove compartment. She found a box of tissues and handed me a tissue. The both of us blew our noses. Once she set down her napkin she looked at me and asked, "So… where do we go from here?"

"I don't know…" I said while I set down my napkin on the arm rest.

"Why don't we turn on the radio maybe that will help us," said Tori.

She turned on the radio and all we heard was static. She played around with the stations until we finally got reception. Like I said before I'm smart I just don't show it.

[Radio announcer: I'll repeat that again for those who just tuned in. There are military camps provided for the people of California. The locations go as followed.]

He began to list all of the locations of each military camp. He listed so many that were in San Diego, Fresno, San Francisco, Monterey, Santa Cruz, Kings, Riverside, and other counties around in California.

[Military Camps that are provided in Los Angeles goes as followed. Number one Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum. Number two…]

"Wait… Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum… I know where it is." I said to Tori.

She tilted her head a little, "Where?"

"It's across the street of B.F Wang's."

"Oh, so what are we waiting for let's go!"

"You don't have to tell me twice. Just buckle your seat belt, sis, it's going to be a bumpy ride."

Tori looked at me as if I said something stupid, "Really, Trina? You're going to say that now?"

"What? That was all I could think of."

Tori rolled her eyes and smiled, "Just drive." And with that we left the parking lot and headed to the Coliseum.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for this Chapter. I felt this chapter to be a little off. I don't think it's one best ones I wrote but if you guys like it, and then I guess I did a good job. Well guys thank you for reading and Happy Halloween again =D. I hope you guys have fun Trick or Treating or scaring children, whatever gets you moving lol. Thank you and don't forgot to R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Big News Update:**

**Hey everyone. It's been a long time since I've been here on fanfiction. Well I have a lot of explaining to do and some breaking news for all my readers and followers. Well first off, I would like to apologize for not uploading any stories for nearly a year. I had a lot going in my life. School and work were killing me, I had a major case of writers block and I had to attend some family issues. Don't worry though everything turned out good in the end.**

**Well enough about my personal life and let's get on with the major news update. To my fellow readers and followers, I have some bad news for the stories you all enjoy…Both Victorious: The College Years and Victorious: Z Apocalypse are getting canceled. Now, I know a lot of you will be upset over this, some more than others and some won't care but there is a reason as to why they're getting canceled. For starters, I can't seem to follow up with the plot any more for either story and I'm planning to reboot both series for all of you. Why you may ask? Well the main reason is that I actually want to start fresh. I want to better the plot, fix all the grammar errors, and retell the story in a better manner.**

**I can't promise you the dates that I'll be releasing the stories but I can promise you one thing, I will try my best to get them out as quickly as possible. And don't worry I keep both stories on fan fiction so you can all read it still. And for those who are wondering the fate of Victorious: Missing, I will still continue that story. I'm writing chapter 2 as I write this. Hopefully all of you will understand with my decision and my reason as to why I'm doing this.**

**~Phoenix**


End file.
